


jobs we didn't do yesterday

by Achos_Laazov



Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Gen, The End of the Beginning reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10374711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achos_Laazov/pseuds/Achos_Laazov
Summary: Life throws you curveballs. You try to hit them back.





	

You never expected to be the ambitious one in your marriage.  
You never thought you'd have to convince your husband he's worth every promotion.  
You didn't think he'd be courageous enough to mention the housing initiative he'd been thinking about to the Mayor of Bedford Park.  
(You're not surprised it works, though.)

You never expected the two of you to receive job offers on the same day.  
You certainly never thought his would be the better offer.  
You didn't think life would lead you to living in Washington, D.C.  
(Tom offering to step down and commute to Montreal in order to avoid conflicts and compromising his ideals? Totally in his character.)

 

You never expected - no one ever expected - to become First Lady of the United States in such a horrific way.

 

You never expected you'd be given a private waiting room, guarded by Secret Service agents, while your husband undergoes a potentially life-threatening surgery following an assassination attempt.  
You never expected to have the President leaning heavily on your shoulder, thanking the doctors who cared for him after that attempt.  
You didn't think you'd see Tom ever pull rank on anyone.  
(It's not like him to be so forceful.)

You never expected, as you neared the doors to the private ward where your husband's been recuperating, to be left outside, confused.  
You don't expect Tom -- no, the President -- to go back in.  
(You're happy that your husband is finally standing up for himself and his country.)

 

You never expected it to hurt this much.


End file.
